


Nightmares

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Father, Dean's comfort, F/M, Nightmare, Unsure tagging, reader suffer from nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you awake from nightmare and Dean is there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing. When the idea keep coming out and I write it fast. Sorry, a bit rough writing. I mean, this kind of genre is not really my thing. It just my head said just write it down.

Dean shake her body violently. She screamed and begged in her sleep.  
"YN!! Wake up!!" That just didn't work. 

+++reader's pov+++  
I awoke to the sound of shattered glass and an angry scream. Quickly, I jumped out of bed and blindly ran towards the light pouring out from the cracks of the door. “Stop!” I screamed. I was now standing witness to a scene, a nightmare I had dreamt of too often. There stood my father, holding his hand in a threatening grip around my mother’s arm as her face cringed in pain.

“Let her go! You’re hurting her!” I screamed.

“I’m just showing your mother something. Go back to bed,” he said sternly. Did he think I was an idiot? Did he think I was some ignorant child? I could see shards of broken glass in the other room, and I quickly inspected my mother from head to toe.

I ran towards him and began to pry his fastened fingers from her arm. I was not a child anymore; I was almost eighteen, and I would not let him lay another finger on my mother. My father batted me away with ease and flung her to the side. I ran over to meet her, feeling somewhat helpless. Once I made sure my mother was okay, I ran over to the washroom to fetch the broom. You can only imagine my surprise when I found myself gazing at a scared and helpless little girl who stared accusingly back at me in me in the mirror. I closed my eyes and woke up in my own bed, then quickly ran over to the mirror. Staring back was a matured girl with a tear-stained face and red puffy eyes—this was me.

+++Dean's pov+++ 

She's staring at the mirror, Dean call her name. She dry her tears with her fingers. She release a heavy sigh. Laugh through her sadness.  
"YN?" She look up at her boyfriend Dean.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She ask with her low voice, almost can't hear her.  
"Are you okay?" He ask concerned.  
"Nah. Just another nightmare. Sorry."  
"I hear you scream and begged to stop. What it was about?" She sit in the bed, pat the bed. Dean sit next to her and ready to listen.  
"It was my da and my ma. I grow up in abuse family. It still a nightmare to me. The image my da and my ma fighting keep replaying in my head. I don't know what to do." She rub her face, looking at the plain floor.  
"I'm sorry what you've been through. But that's all over now. I will never let you feel in that way again."  
"Thanks D."  
"For what? I done nothing."  
"It is. You accept me the way I am and you listen to my story. Thanks. I appreciate it, really." Dean kiss her forehead and they go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading even there's still misspell and grammar error.


End file.
